


Obsession Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment-fic prompt: Any, Any+ or/Any, "once upon a time."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Obsession Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoswellNM42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/gifts).



TK always dreamed of finding his soul mate, he hoped with all his heart that he would find the man of his dreams. After his last love flared out, his heart broke, until Carlos came into his life and the grey clouds parted and sunny sunshine filled his world. Once, the hope of finding his soul mate seemed far away, but when he wished hard enough, his happily ever after came true.

Tk is sweet and kind, and his adorable puppy dog eyes make Carlos give in and kiss his boyfriend, even as he tries to focus on the task of baking the cake for the craft fair Michelle invited them too. All TK must do is gaze at him with those sweet peepers and pucker his lips, and Carlos caves and pecks a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. With every kiss, TK is bubbly happy, grinning like a fool in love.

Something kindhearted as a sweet kiss make butterflies flutter in TK's tummy and makes his heart melt, certainly when he gazes at Carlos and his big beautiful brown eyes gaze at him lovingly like he is the most beautiful man in the world. The rosy blush on his cheeks comes next, always the result of Carlos kissing the tip of his nose and calling him 'sweetheart.'

“I love you, darling.” Carlos presses a sweet kiss to TK's lips before adding a spoonful of sugar to the cake batter.

TK grins brightly, his cheeks warming rosy red. “I love you, too, Carlos. You’ve made me the happiest man alive.”

Feeling a little playful, TK dipped his finger into the cake batter and drew a chocolate heart on his cheek and gave Carlos a coy smile.

Carlos couldn’t resist leaning in and slowly licking the delicious chocolate off TK's cheek. “Mmm, mmm,” He hummed, licking his lips. “You are a sweet treat, I could eat you up.” He pulled TK into a hug, giving his beloved boyfriend a sweet kiss.

After Carlos finishes with the baking, and before they must leave for the fair, TK pulls Carlos into his arms for a cuddle fest, Carlos snuggled in his loving arms. Cuddling inside TK's arms and resting his head on his chest, Carlos breathes a blissful sigh. He smiles fondly when he heard TK's heart beating against his cheek.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1028740.html?thread=112191364#t112191364)


End file.
